Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Jakania Region
| Seats2 Title = Governorships | Seats2 = | Website = msbp.jk.org | politics = Politics of Jakania | political parties = Political parties of Jakania | elections = Elections in Jakania | }} The Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Jakania Region (Majatran: حزب البعث الاشتراكي, tr. Hizb al-Ba'ath al-Majatraniyah al-Ishtiraki - Qutr Jakaniyah) is a regional Ba'athist political party founded in Jakania on May 7th, 3408 by Ra'd Mohammed El-Amin. From the period of 3414 to 3419 the Ba'athist ruled the country but an internal row had ruined the organization and coherency of the party, causing it collapse under monarchist pressure. It is one of two current branches operating in Majatra the other being the Nationalist Party for the Kafuri Resurrection operating in the Kafuristan region. The Ba'ath party is currently a member of the National Revolutionary Council. The current Secretary-General is Tayeb Bahij Samara. History Early years In government Collapse Recovery NRC The National Revolutionary Council formed on February 7th, 3469 as an umbrella opposition organization to the Republic Party of Jakania which had been a front for Luthori expatriates to takeover Jakania. Led by Qadir Hamid Albaf, a Jakanian industrialist and nationalist the National Revolutionary Council formed with 5 constituent parties. On February 19th Secretary-General Samara called for the 1st Extraordinary Regional Congress in the partys history, it would be held between March 1-3 3469. The topic of the congress was wither to join the NRC or remain independent, the congress voted overwhelmingly to join the NRC and did. Prior to the announcement of the decision to join, Chairman of the NRC Qadir Albaf invited the Ba'athist to join and they accepted. This caused much controversy within the NRC due to the secular nature of the Ba'athist and powerful Queranzist Party led by Mufti Sajjad Abd-al-Rahman Mohammed. In September 3472 the Secretary for Political Security Ahmed Zaman Amirmoez was appointed Minister of Internal Affairs marking the first time that a member of the Ba'athist party has been in government since the collapse of the Ba'athist regime in 3419. Amirmoez has continued a rise in prominence in both the NRC and the Ba'athist party drawing him into conflict with Secretary-General Tayeb Bahij Samara internally. Some members of the party have called for Amirmoez to take over as Secretary-General or at least be appointed Deputy Secretary-General of the Regional Command. The party itself has been involved in a row involving a paramilitary group named Hama which outsiders believe the Ba'athist are responsible for the creation and maintenance of. The party, namely the Hama and Amirmoez, were further blamed for the assassination attempt on Minister of Environment and Tourism and leader of the Queranzist Party Sajjad Abd-al-Rahman Mohammed. On November 2nd, 3473 the Neo-Ba'athist Union Party merged into the Ba'athist party in an attempt to solidify the Ba'athist authority in the nation. Ahmed was responsible for the merger and caused a row within the party by going behind the back of the Secretary-General. The merger was approved with unanimous vote of the Central Committee and the Coordinating Bureau. The Coordinating Bureau, which Ahmed chairs, had to approve the merger due to the former members of the Union Party having been expelled from the party during the collapse in 3420. Organization Structure The Ba'athist party operates through a cell structure, the cell is the lowest organized unit of the party. A cell or circle is typically found within a workplace, a factory, a school or within an office. Cells are divided into two types, member cells and supporter cells. Member cells are responsible for selecting and training members from the supporter cells. Supporter cells are candidates who wish to join the party. This has led a difficulty in infiltrating the organization. Above a cell is a division, controlled by a division commander. A division is typically around two to seven cells working in an area. Above the division is the section which operates out of cities or villages, most major cities have a section and other prominent cities and villages have sections. The Branch, which is found above the section is the organizational unit which helps govern Governorates. Above the Branch is the Regional Congress which elects the Regional Command. The Regional Command is in theory subordinate of the National Command but without any real organization the Regional Command is de jure highest authority within the party. Regional Command The Regional Command is the highest power in theory within the Jakanian region. The Regional Command comprises the Secretary-General and the Deputy Secretary-General and are responsible for the overall management and oversight of the party. The Regional Command has the power to nominate a candidate for the President of Jakania, typically the Secretary-General of the party while either the Deputy Secretary-General or Secretary for Government Affairs is the candidate for the nomination of Prime Minister of Jakania. The two members of the Regional Command have a vote for the National Command's Secretary-General. Central Committee The Central Committee of the Ba'athist party operates as the day-to-day operator of the party and if in government, the government alongside the governmental institutions. The Central Committee is currently 25 members. The size and composition of the Central Committee can in theory only be changed by the regional congress but in recent years the Secretary-General has added and removed members from the committee. The current committee includes secretaries from all current cabinet ministries with additions of Majatran affairs, political security, branch commands and religious affairs. The Vice Chairmen of the Military Bureau and the Chairman of the Coordinating Bureau are also members of the Central Committee. Regional Congresses Regional Congresses are held every four years and in theory elect the Regional Command, the Central Committee, the Military Bureau and the Coordinating Bureau. In recent years the Central Committee has taken a more active role in appointing the Regional Command. Tayeb Bahij Samara, the current Secretary-General was selected by his Central Committee. Delegates to the Regional Congress are selected from Branch, Section, Division and Cell levels with each level getting progressively more and more delegates as the levels increase. These delegates are elected prior to the holding of the coming regional congress. Military Bureau The Military Bureau is one of the most powerful organs of the Ba'athist party it is responsible for oversight and management of the Armed Forces of Jakania. The Ba'athist run a similar structure to the Armed Forces in the sense that the leader of the Military Bureau is the President, which would correspond with the head of state position within the government, the Secretary for National Defense would be Minister of Defense and the various ranking members of the Bureau are reserved for the branches of the military. The Military Bureau sends delegates to the Regional Congress unlike the Coordinating Bureau. Due to the Ba'athist not being the dominant party in government, the Military Bureau merely sends suggestions to the Minister of Defense and Minister of Internal Affairs. The Ba'athist have many supporters within the armed forces. Coordinating Bureau The Coordinating Bureau of the party is a stand-alone bureau responsible for ensuring party discipline, loyalty and adherence to the rules and regulations of the party. The Chairman of the Coordinating Bureau is elected by the Regional Congress and serves until removed by the Regional Congress. The Coordinating Bureau was the brainchild of Ahmed Zaman Amirmoez in 3470 when he attempted to assert dominance over corrupt party members, the Coordinating Bureau has earned the nickname of the "Ba'athist Inquisition". Membership Membership within the Ba'athist party has been on a rise since the party joined the National Revolutionary Council in 3469 and has peaked at some 3.3m members over the course of its history. As of 3473 the party stands at around 980,000 members throughout the nation and internationally. Relations with other Ba'athist parties Paramilitaries The Ba'athist party first operated the Majatran People's Army (Shaabi Jaysh al-Majatraniyah) in the period between 3408 to 3420 but at the behest of Secretary-General Jahan Navid Bousaid the army was disbanded and some of its members were arrested for treason, this lead to a row within the party with Bousaid expelling several members who would later be arrested for seditious activity towards the government. It is speculated that Secretary for Political Security Ahmed Zaman Amirmoez setup the Hama in June 3473 as a anti-Turjak paramilitary wing to crush the surging Turjak nationalism in Borenu and Sonhata. Category:Political parties in JakaniaCategory:Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party